


Off The Beaten Path

by MyDarkestMind



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDarkestMind/pseuds/MyDarkestMind
Summary: Driving Alone On The Road To A WWE Live Show,Alexa Bliss's Rental Car Breaks Down In The Middle Of Nowhere,And With No Internet Signal On Her Phone,She Finds Herself Having To Make The Hard Choice Of Walking For Miles To Look For Help,Which She Might Just Wind Up Regretting





	Off The Beaten Path

**Off The Beaten Path-A WWE Fanfiction By MyDarkestMind**

**Rating-Explicit**  
**Featuring-Alexa Bliss**

**Disclaimer-No I Dont Own Alexa Bliss Or Any Other Trademarks That May Appear In This Fanfiction (The Only Thing I Do Own Is The Plot),None Of The Following Events Have Ever Happened Or Ever Will Happen And I Dont Profit From This Fanfiction Either**

**Plot-Driving Alone On The Road To A WWE Live Show,Alexa Bliss's Rental Car Breaks Down In The Middle Of Nowhere,And With No Internet Signal On Her Phone,She Finds Herself Having To Make The Hard Choice Of Walking For Miles To Look For Help,Which She Might Just Wind Up Regretting**

"oh,come on you hunk of junk,dont fail on me now"

a frustrated alexa bliss says to herself as she finds herself driving alone once again on a gloomy monday morning in january 2020,heading for a wwe live event that she's scheduled to host another moment of bliss interview segment on,however,her drive so far since having gotten her rental car has been anything but blissful.

"i paid a hell of a lot for you,and you were meant to be the best damn rental car that place had,i cant fucking believe they lied to me,well,i can,those places are fucking scummy as hell,but for crying out loud,i didnt think this car would be this bad"

as alexa continued to drive down a long,featureless stretch of road,nothing but fields for miles on either side,she found herself wondering why this was happening to her,and why she thought it'd be fun to drive to the show herself instead of just getting a taxi or flying directly to the city instead like she was used to doing.

"next time,i'm flying right to the fucking city and getting a taxi,at least they arent as crap as this rental hunk of junk !"

alexa starts to hear noises that concern her,and soon her concerns are justified when the car comes to a halt,causing alexa to sigh as she tries to start it up again,doing everything she can think of before realising that her attempts at trying to get her rental to move again wont work,and that she's stranded in the middle of nowhere with a broken down rental car.

"oh,for fucks sake ! i need to be at the fucking live event in a god damn hour and a half and thanks to this hunk of garbage there's no fucking way that's going to happen !"

alexa punches the steering wheel out of frustration,before deciding to undo her seat belt,grab her handbag and gear bag from the back seat and get out of the car,realising there's no point in sitting inside of it if it's not going to be moving any time soon.

"who knows,maybe i'll get lucky and someone will drive by and be nice enough to help me out,heh,yeah,that'll happen,knowing my luck i'll be fucking stuck here for a day"

alexa sits on the bonnet of her car,putting both of her bags next to her and leans back,sighing and staring up into the sky,trying to figure out what she can do now,there's seemingly nothing for miles,and she cant exactly walk all the way back to where she picked up the rental car from,as that's a 2 hour drive backwards,and she's not about to see how long that takes at normal walking speed.

"maybe i could try and call someone to come pick me up ? it's worth a shot at least,even if i'm stuck waiting here for god knows how long for them to pick me up"

alexa opens up her handbag and rifles through it,grabbing her expensive,brand new phone and unlocking it,opening up her contacts and looking through them slowly.

"well,out of everyone,nikki's the most likely to come and help me,i guess i could call her,she is meant to be at the event to be part of a moment of bliss with me"

alexa clicks on her friend nikki cross's number,clicks call and puts her phone to her ear,waiting for her friend to answer,sitting there for a minute or so in silence when she realises that something's up,as she's heard nothing since clicking on call,she looks at her phone and realises that there's no signal whatsoever,she sighs,realising that she's now completely stuck in the middle of nowhere,without any sort of way to contact someone who could help her.

"well,fuck,what the hell am i meant to do now ?"

as alexa puts her phone back in her handbag,she starts weighing up her options,realising that there's really only two things she could do,she could either stay by her car and wait things out,hoping and praying that someone will eventually drive by,see her broken down car and stop and help her,or,she could try her luck and start walking,hoping to find a town where she can get a signal on her phone and make a call to nikki,of course,whatever option she decides on,she'll most likely wind up missing the live event,and she has no way to contact someone to let them know she cant make it.

"well,if i stay here,i could be here for fucking hours,and that doesnt really seem like the most fun of things to do,i mean,there's only so many times i can play i spy with the same things over and over and over again,i guess it's smart to go walking and hope i find somewhere i can get some help"

getting off of her car bonnet,alexa slings her handbag over her shoulder and puts her gear bag back in her broken down rental car and locks it,not wanting to lug her gear bag with her,especially considering she has absolutely no idea how long,and how far,she's going to have to walk to find somewhere.

"well,best get walking then if i want to find somewhere before it gets dark and cold,which would make this allready garbage day even more garbage"

alexa starts walking forward,slowly,wanting to conserve her energy as much as she can,getting a bottle of water out of her handbag and opening it up,taking a few small sips from it before putting it back in her bag.

"why does shit like this have to happen to me,i mean,seriously,what the hell have i done wrong to deserve winding up stuck in the middle of nowhere on such a gloomy day,being forced to have to walk for god knows how long and how far just to find help ? seriously,if anyone can hear me and can answer me i'd really like to fucking know"

as she keeps walking,alexa makes sure to pay attention to all of her surroundings,and to listen out for any potential cars,either behind her or in front of her,in hopes of getting them to stop and help her,but the more she walks,the more she realises she probably wont see any cars for quite a while.

"i seriously should've just flown directly there,none of this would be happening if i just paid for the direct flight there,why was i so fucking stupid to think i could drive there alone ? it's not as if there's any scenic routes i could've taken to get there,either,i tried looking for them before i made the choice to drive there and still decided that it would be fun to drive there even though the only route there is nothing but fields as far as the eye can see,not the most exciting of things to look at"

sighing to herself as she continues to walk down the long stretch of road,alexa finds herself wondering just how long she's going to have to walk to find any sort of village or city or town,theorising that she could potentially be walking for hours on end and could be worn out by the time she makes it somewhere,a thought that she doesnt like one bit.

"hopefully the first place i find has somewhere i can sit down and relax,maybe a shop where i can buy a snack,i really should've bought some chocolate from that store before i left town to start driving to the live event,at least i would've had something to eat now,all i have is bottled water,and that's not really that delicious"

alexa continues walking for what feels like hours,the sky,allready particularly gloomy,slowly getting darker as she walks and begins to lose track of time,she finds herself resorting to counting the trees she sees every now and then on either side of the road in order to stay sane as her long walk continues,eventually deciding to check her phone to see what the time is.

"wait,what ? it's 6 pm allready ? fuck ! i've been walking for like,2 hours,christ,i'm definitely going to miss the show at this rate,i had to be there early so we could run through who i was going to interview,that's definitely not going to happen now,fuck,god i hope i find somewhere soon"

putting her phone back in her bag,alexa takes out her bottle of water and takes a few more sips of it before putting it back in her bag as she continues walking,speeding up a little bit in the hopes that maybe if she walks fast enough it'll speed up her chances of getting somewhere with a signal sooner rather then later.

"just how fucking far does this damn stretch of road go on for ? christ alive,i've been walking for hours now,i really need to find somewhere soon"

as alexa speeds up her walking even faster,she hears what sounds like a wolf or coyote howl somewhere in the distance,and,absolutely terrified,breaks into a run and finds herself going faster then she's ever run before,not liking her chances should she possibly come into contact with said wolf or coyote.

"fucking hell,this is all i need ! running in high heels away from a wolf or a coyote,just how much more worse could this day seriously get !"

eventually,alexa stops to catch her breath,feeling like she's put enough distance between herself and whatever it was that howled earlier,she takes a look at her phone again and notices it's been 45 minutes since she last checked,meaning that unless she finds somewhere in the next 15 minutes,the live event will be starting without her there.

"well,so much for me making it to the show tonight,fuck today,seriously,fuck this day"

alexa sighs,drinks more of her bottled water,then walks a while longer,eventually spotting what looks like a sign in the distance,which causes her to smile as she breaks into a gentle sprint towards it,eventually reaching it.

"so there's a town if i go right that's 10 miles,and if i went left there's another one 40 miles away,i mean,i gotta go right,it's closer and i've been walking for hours now"

smiling,and deciding to drink the last bit of her water,alexa starts walking down the path to the right,going as fast as she can whilest trying to conserve the little energy she has left,having worn herself out earlier running,eventually she spots houses in the distance and smiles,though the closer she gets,her smile slowly dissipates as she starts to realise that she may've chosen to go to the wrong place,as there's no sign of people walking around as she slowly walks up to the town entrance.

"god,this place is either deserted,or everyone must be inside watching tv,not that i blame them if they are,it's a shitty,gloomy day,i really hope i can find someone to help me here,or at least a place with a signal for my phone"

as alexa keeps walking around the eerily quiet,disconcerting town,she starts to get the nagging feel as if she's being stalked,or being watched by someone,though she still cant see anyone as she keeps walking,trying to find some sign of life,or a gas station,a shop,a police station,a fire station,anything that could help her.

"there's gotta be someone here that can he-"

alexa stopped talking after swearing she just heard what she thought was someone whispering something behind her,though as she turns to look around,she sees nothing,she then looks all around herself and sees nobody still,wondering if it was just maybe the stress of the day getting to her.

"great,now i'm hearing things,well,i guess this day can get worse"

alexa sighs and continues walking through the eerie,quiet town,noticing that,for the most part,most of the homes have no lights on inside,most are pretty derelict looking,there's not that many cars around,and the few that are look completely broken down,which isnt really that good of a sign.

"come on,gotta be someone,gotta be somewhere i can find some help,this entire place cant be abandoned,surely,i cant have walked into a ghost town,rig-"

alexa once again stops dead in her tracks as she hears foot steps behind her,and the cracking of a twig,she turns around and,once again,sees nothing,nobody,however this time,instead of staying quiet,she says,out loud.

"i dont know exactly who you are,or if you think it's funny stalking someone who has no idea where she's going,but how about you show yourself,you fucking weirdo !"

alexa waits for what feels like ages for someone to show themselves,but nobody does,she then decides to keep walking,the realization that she perhaps made a terrible mistake deciding to come to this town instead of going to the town 40 miles away slowly dawning on her.

"great,just great,i'm being stalked by the world's most invisible,stealthy pervert,just what i needed today"

continuing her walk through the town for what feels like forever,alexa eventually stops dead in her tracks when she spots a sign post which she knows she's allready passed,finding herself creeped out at the possibility that she'd been potentially walking in circles for god knows how long.

"oh come the fuck on,i know i've seen this sign before,please dont say i'm stuck in this place,i really dont want to get stuck here in this hell hole,fucking hell,there has got to be a way out of here,maybe if i run back the way i entered into the town,yeah,that sounds good"

alexa breaks into a fast running pace as she tries to run back out of town,however,she soon finds herself once again right back at the same sign post,and a sense of dread starts settling in as she realises something terrible is happening to her.

"ok,not good,not good at all,i'm lost in the middle of nowhere and stuck in a town i cant find my way out of,i've walked into a fucking horror movie,or one of those horror games,just great,just fucking gre-"

"outsider"

before alexa can finish her sentence,she stops after having very clearly heard a voice say the word outsider,she looks all around her to try and see who said it,but cant see anyone,and starts feeling completely unnerved,especially when she sees what looks like the shadowy silhouette of someone in the distance as fog starts rolling in,creeping her out even further.

"oh,hell to the fucking no ! i'm getting the fuck out of here !"

alexa breaks into as fast of a running speed as she can and runs around the empty,eerie streets of whatever town she's found herself in,constantly finding herself running in circles and passing the same sign post no matter how hard she tries to take different routes or paths,she allways ends up at the same place,and constantly finds herself hearing the same thing being said by someone,somewhere.

"outsider...outsider...outsider...outsider...outsider...outsider...outsider..."

getting more and more terrified,alexa sprints down a path she's not yet seen,hoping to potentially find a way out of this god forsaken town she's found herself in,only to once again find herself right back at the very same sign post,and finds herself on the verge of breaking down when she hears something else being said over,and over,and over again.

"one of us...one of us...one of us...one of us...one of us...one of us...one of us...one of us..."

"no,no,no and fuck no ! there's got to be a way out of this nightmare ! i am not going to be stuck here forever !"

alexa tries her hardest to keep running,continually going in circles in the vein hope that she'll find a way out of the loop she's found herself stuck in,but try as she might,she begins losing hope as she passes the same sign post again for what seems like the 100th time.

"god,i really should've just flown dire-"

before alexa is able to finish her sentence,she gets grabbed from behind,one arm tightly around her waist and one covering her mouth,sending a huge chill down her spine and a sense of dread and panic throughout her as she struggles as hard as she can to get out of the grasp of whoever's grabbed her,briefly looking up to see a mask covered face,which terrifies her even more as the figure,who has her tightly in their grasp,starts to walk with her towards a house,terrifying alexa even more as she realizes that she might be done for if she cant escape this person's tight hold on her,but with how worn out she is,the hopelessness of her situation starts settling into her mind as she finds herself taken inside of the house,which has seemingly no furniture inside of it,no lights,no decorations of any kind,it seems empty.

'oh,fuck,fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck ! why me ! what've i done to deserve this !'

alexa thinks to herself as the masked person takes her through a door,which leads to a staircase that seemingly goes downwards,creeping alexa out even more as she realises that wherever she's being taken,there's absolutely no hope of anyone finding her unless she can somehow escape,and even that seems like a huge long shot at this point as the masked person holding her opens another door once at the bottom of the staircase,leading into a room with one bed inside of it,very dimly lit and what looks like a rack with a whip,chains,handcuffs,a ballgag,clamps attached to a car battery,a metal paddle and a blindfold all on it,as well as what looks like a huge wooden x,which has metal attachments,seemingly for holding someone in place,all of which sends a huge shiver and a sense of utter terror down the spine of alexa,who finds herself crying at this point,her tears smudging her mascara as the utter hopelessness of her situation dawns on her.

'please let me wake up now and let this all be one fucked up nightmare,please,please please,this cant be real,this shit cant be happening to me !'

alexa thinks to herself as the masked figure walks over towards the rack and grabs the handcuffs,then walks over towards the bed and handcuffs her hands behind her back,then tears her clothes off of her body,exposing her huge tits,pussy and ass,leaving her naked,terrifying her even more as she realizes that whoever this person is intends on raping her,and she has absolutely no way out of the situation.

"no,god no,please dont do this ! please ! please somebody hel-mmf !"

before she can say anything else,however,the masked person has taken their own clothes off and has shoved their huge cock inside of her mouth,and has grabbed her head and is forcing it back and forth on his dick,forcing her to suck him off,the hopelessness of her situation settling in even more,though alexa tries her hardest to try and fight back in any vein way she can,as tears flow down her eyes as she gets forced to suck off this masked person.

'god,i cant fucking believe this is happening to me,what did i do to deserve becoming the rape victim of some fucked up,masked weirdo in this god forsaken horror movie town ! this has to be a nightmare,this just cant be happening,this cant be real,i dont want this to be how my life winds up'

as alexa futiley struggles against the metal handcuffs and the strong masked man forcing her to suck his cock,she finds her resolve slowly starting to melt away as her struggles to get free and escape from this terrifying situation prove utterly fruitless,though she continues to struggle,not wanting to give into this fucked up,masked rapist,whoever he is,somehow,someway,there has got to be a way out of this for her,right ?

'wake up,alexa,wake up ! wake the fuck up you stupid bitch ! come on,this isnt real,this cant be real,this shit happens to people in nightmares and horror movies,not in real life,this cant be happening to you,so it's just a messed up nightmare,wake the fuck up !'

continuing to struggle against her restraints as she gets forced to suck off the masked man,alexa suddenly finds her throat and her mouth filled with hot,sticky cum as whoever this masked man is cums,hard inside of her throat,which she almost reflexively swallows,never having been one to spit a load out,but then realises what she's done almost the moment after and is terrified even more as the man then reaches over,grabs the ball gag and,after only giving her a few moments to catch her breath after removing his cock from her throat,puts the ball gag on her,effectively silencing her as he forces her onto her back on the bed and grabs her tits,which he starts fucking,hard.

'no,no god,please no,fucking hell no,this cant be happening,wake up ! i have to wake up ! this cant be happening,please,wake the fuck up alexa !'

as tears continue streaming down her eyes,alexa continues her hardest to struggle against the streel handcuffs holding her hands firmly in place behind her back as she gets tit fucked by the masked man who had bought her below ground,below what she assumes is his house,into what feels like a torture room with a bed so he could rape her,and as he pumped his cock over and over between her big tits,which he was squeezing,hard,and pinching her nipples as well at the same time,causing alexa to feel pain she'd never felt before,making her sob even more,her struggle to not give into this fucked up masked weirdo was getting harder and harder to continue,though she tried her absolute hardest,as she refused to wind up a victim.

'god,his cock is so fucking huge,and he's pinching my nipples so hard,it hurts so fucking bad,why is this happening to me,i'm not a bad person,i'm not,i've not hurt anyone,i've never intentionally harmed anyone,or said disparaging things to anyone,what the fuck have i done to deserve winding up in this situation ?'

as the pain of having her nipples pinched continues to flow through alexa as her tits also continue getting fucked,alexa starts to lose hope of this being just a nightmare,realising that no nightmare she's ever had in the past has ever felt this realistic,and as that realization dawns on her,the hopelessness of her situation continues to cloud her mind,even though she struggles in vein still.

'please,please,just wake up,alexa,wake up,hell,i'll even take this all being one fucked up,messed up prank at this point,this just cant be real,it cant,i cant be in this situation....can i ?'

tears stream down alexa's face more then ever,making her mascara run even more as she gets a huge blast of cum all over her face as the masked man finally cums,hard again,with alexa once again reflexively licking herself clean,hating herself for it after she realizes what she's done,and the situation she's in,as the masked man spreads alexa's legs,then slams his cock inside of her pussy,causing alexa's eyes to go wide as he starts raping her,making her struggle even harder as the silent masked man has his way with her,hard and slow,with alexa cursing herself as she finds herself involuntarily moaning and groaning as she gets raped,despite her hardest attempts to struggle against it.

'oh,oh god no,fuck,no,please dont rape me,god,no ! no no no no no no no ! oh god,it hurts so much,his cock is way too big,ahh,fuck,god no ! this is so fucking wrong,i woke up this morning looking forward to entertaining people and now i'm getting raped by some masked lunatic in a horror movie town !'

as alexa's body betrays her constantly,causing her to moan and groan as she gets fucked,hard by the masked man,her tits groped and squeezed and her nipples pinched,causing pain to surge through her body,she slowly starts losing the will to fight anymore,feeling all the hopelessness that's clouding her mind getting stronger and stronger with every passing moment as the reality of her fucked up situation settles in,there's seemingly no escape for her,and this is no nightmare,try as hard as she does to will it into being one as she struggles with zero success against her handcuffs,despite knowing it's a battle she cant win,she still struggles,not wanting to give up just yet.

'this cant be how my life ends up,this cant be it,please dont let this be how i wind up,wake up,alexa,wake the fuck up,please......please alexa,wake up......you have to.....you need to......this....cant....be....real'

as the masked man rapes alexa as hard and as fast as he can,alexa moaning and groaning even more,cursing her body as it continually betrays her,her eyes widen as she suddenly feels a huge,hot,sticky load inside of her as the masked man cums perhaps his biggest load yet in her soaking wet pussy,making alexa cry even more as she feels it dripping out of her,knowing there's nothing she can do about it.

'this,this is it,isnt it ? this is my life now....this is how i'm gonna live the rest of my life,isnt it ? this masked rapist's play thing ? god,why me ? why me.....'

tears continue streaming down alexa's eyes as the utter and complete hopelessness of her situation finally sets in,and she seemingly finally gives up struggling,which it seems the masked man notices as he grabs what looks like two big vibrators from a drawer,then slings alexa over his shoulder and takes her over towards the wooden x and,seemingly finally uncuffing her,he instead produces more sets of cuffs and cuffs her to each of the metal attachements,leaving her ball gag on her still as he shoves the vibrators inside of her cum soaked pussy and sets them to the highest possible level,and turns them on,making alexa moan and groan,barely able to move at this point and not trying to struggle any more as she starts fading from consciousness,her mind going blank and her eyes glossing over,losing herself,who she is,who she was,everything was dissapearing,fading away with every passing moment.

**-24 hours later-**

a day later,the masked man,having left alexa alone for an entire day,returns to the room he left her in and finds her completely and utterly broken,having came an unknown number of times,completely slumped over and unconscious,he grabs the utterly broken,in both mind and physically,alexa,uncuffs her,and uses some sort of smelling salts to make her slowly wake up,opening her eyes very slowly,she says.

"w...where am i ? w...who am i ? i....i cant remember anything,w....who are you ?"

"i am your father,this is your home,you've lived here your entire life,that's all you need to know,ok ?"

"y...yes,father,b...but,what's my n,name ?"

"you have no name,you are just my daughter,my daughter who loves her father and does whatever he tells her to do,never questioning it,do you understand ?"

"yes,daddy,i understand"

"good..."

as the masked man carries the woman who was once alexa bliss in his arms back upstairs,into what is now seemingly a fully decorated,beautiful looking house,with the sun shining outside,people walking around,talking to one another and cars driving around,the woman with no name,this man's daughter,slowly smiles as her daddy takes her upstairs,no idea of the life she once lived,which is no more.


End file.
